The present invention relates to oxygen use accessories and, more particularly, to a device and methods for alleviating pressure on the ears while using oxygen.
Oxygen is often administered to a patient via a nasal cannula. This is especially true for patients that may need continuous long-term oxygen therapy, such as patients suffering from chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). Typically, oxygen tubing may be routed around and behind a patient's ears to hold the oxygen delivery device in place.
Oxygen tubing placed over and around the ears may, over time, cause irritation to the patient's ears. For relief, the patient may need to find an alternative way to secure the oxygen tubing. Often, these alternative ways may be inconvenient or uncomfortable for the patient.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus and methods for alleviating pressure on the ears of a person using oxygen.